Trust
by Andie O'Neill
Summary: Shawn knew most people had every reason not to trust him, which was why it came as such a shock when, of all people, Detective Carlton Lassiter finally did.


Trust

By Andie O'Neill

Fandom: Psych

Genre: Romance, Drama, Humor, Action

Rating: T

Pairing: Shawn/Lassiter (Shassie)

Warning: Language, Innuendo, Slash

Spoilers: "Truer Lies"/Season 3

Summary: Shawn knew most people had every reason not to trust him, which was why it came as such a shock when, of all people, Detective Carlton Lassiter _finally_ did.

A/N: After the latest episode of Psych, "Truer Lies," I just couldn't resist writing this. The plot bunnies were very insistent. :) Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Psych is owned by USA network, and seeing as I'm not USA network, I would say I don't own a thing.

* * *

People took Shawn Spencer's words with a grain of salt on a good day. Shawn didn't have to be a psychic to realize that. Hell, his own _father_ didn't trust him half the time. Sure, Henry had made it clear he was nothing like 'Lyin' Ryan' as many at the precinct had come to call him, but Shawn could see the similarities as clear as day. There was only one person he knew for sure trusted him despite everything, and that had always been his best friend and partner in crime, Burton 'Gus' Guster. Shawn needed that. He needed someone to trust him, though he'd ever admit it out loud. Out loud he made smart remarks and random jokes that made everyone roll their eyes. His father was the only person who seemed to be able to see through all that shit, though Shawn had a feeling that's what frustrates him most when it came to Henry. The thing was, despite all that Shawn did to make people believe he didn't need or desire to be considered trust-worthy… that was exactly what he wanted most.

* * *

== One Week Later ==

Shawn could barely breathe, gasping desperately for oxygen as he forced extremely sore legs to keep up with Detective Lassiter. He really wasn't sure why the hell he was running. It wasn't like there was anything he could do but watch as Lassie did his 'cop' thing and took down the bad guy 'Kojak' style. Yet still despite this firmly repeating in his mind he only forced himself to run faster. Gus and Juliet had split off a few blocks ago, hoping to cut off their culprit, but it was obvious something was keeping them, because they were still running. Gus and Juliet were nowhere in sight. Shawn noticed the large building up ahead, that seemed to be where their extremely fast (was this guy a friggin' track runner?) murder was headed. He was smart, and Shawn had a bad feeling whatever Charlie Keller was thinking, it wouldn't be good for either him or Lassie. It was possible they were headed straight for a trap.

Shawn had worked on some difficult cases, but nothing like the latest one that had led to his ultimately running along side Lassiter like a cheetah who hadn't had a meal in way too long. Charlie Keller had covered his tracks well, and for a while there Shawn had begun to worry his track record was about to be completely wreaked. He'd messed up once or twice, but never as he had with Keller. Keller had planned the murder of his wife so well. He'd been a former cop, and even Henry had been a little surprised at the twists and turns. Three women had been raped and killed in Keller's neighborhood prior to his wife's brutal murder. Keller knew when someone in a family die, the suspects were usually the family first. Better yet, he'd made sure forensics could find nothing at each crime scene. He'd shaved his entire body, worn gloves, and a condom. Worse yet, he'd actually made the knife he used to kill each women himself, meaning they'd had no way of tracing the blade to a store. They'd had no case against Keller. It was Keller's wig that had first made Shawn suspect anything was up with the man, and he'd pushed the matter hard. Spencer probably wouldn't have nailed the guy if Lassiter and Juliet hadn't believed Charlie Keller really was responsible. There'd always been something a bit off about the guy.

Lassiter cursed, snapping Shawn out of his thoughts when their killer ran into the abandoned building, pausing at the door. "Stay here, Spencer!"

"Oh yeah, and let you go into the creepy abandoned building alone? Not gonna happen, dude!" he shouted as he followed Lassie inside.

Lassiter sent a quick glare at him, but said nothing further, running down the hallway and towards the stairs where their killer and gone. Everything was dark, and Shawn's bad feeling was getting stronger by the second. They were running up flight after flight, barely hearing a thing except for the sound of shoes against concrete and heavy breathing. Shawn couldn't remember the last time his heart had beat so fast. His chest was hurting, and his legs were screaming and begging for him to stop. His stomach wasn't too happy either… he really should have said 'no' to that last bowl of Gus' five alarm chili. Homemade chili and lots of running clearly did not mix. Another flight of stairs and Shawn realized then that they had reached the building's roof. No where to run. Charlie Keller would be cornered, and he was way too smart for that. Shawn could feel a shiver run down his spine that simply could not be explained as Lassiter burst through the door, weapon drawn and pointed it at Keller. "No where else to run to, Charlie! On your knees! You are under arrest!"

Shawn took a moment to examine his surroundings, noticing just how high they were. Had they really climbed ten flights of stairs? The floor underneath was gravel, and Shawn could see Keller standing by the edge of the building, his face cold and emotionless. Slowly Charlie's hands moved up as he stared back at Lassiter. "Okay… okay, don't shoot!" He fell to his knees slowly, cautiously and Shawn watched as the Detective quickly pulled out his handcuffs and grabbed one of Charlie's hands to make the arrest. It was then that Shawn noticed the small smile, and before he could warn Lassiter, before he could get out a god damn word, Keller had turned quickly and shoved Lassie backwards. "NO!" he heard himself scream as he rushed toward the Head Detective who'd slipped from his view as he fell over the edge. Keller shoved him to the ground and rushed off, but Spencer didn't give a damn what Charlie Keller did because the only thing on his mind was the fact that Carlton Lassiter was possibly puddy on the ground below.

Shawn scrambled to his feet, rushing toward the edge when he sighed in relief to see Carlton had managed to grab onto the edge, just barely hanging on. "Lassie, you okay buddy?!"

"What the hell does it look like, Spencer?!" Lassiter shouted, and Shawn could hear the fear in his voice. Yeah okay, dumb question.

Shawn tried to reach for his hand, but he was out too far, hanging on a ledge a few feet from the roof. He swore to himself, looking around desperately in the hopes of finding something that would save Lassie from becoming pancake batter. Batman would have at least had a damn utility belt… yeah; he could seriously use one of those.

Lassiter glanced over at a statue nearby. "Maybe if I can reach that weird… statue thing, I can pull myself up!" he shouted.

Shawn looked over at him, and he saw everything he needed to know it was a bad idea. He saw the faint crack at the statue's base. He saw the smoothness that would make it hard for Lassiter to hold on without slipping. "No! Just hold on! I'm gonna go over!"

"Spencer, don't be an idiot! I can pull myself up! For once in your god damn life, shut the hell up and stay where you are!" Lassiter shouted.

Shawn usually made a rule to do the opposite when given an order and immediately slid slowly off the edge, holding on tight as he used his feet to feel for the ledge. Once his feet reached the concrete he turned cautiously around, holding on to a pole pinned securely to the wall. It was rusted, and didn't look all that sturdy, but it was a hell of a lot safer than the statue. "Now, now Lassie… you know me better than that!" he spoke as he leaned forward and stretched out his hand. "Take my hand, Lassie!"

Lassiter gave him a look Shawn had seen a number of times through-out his life. It was that 'yeah sure, and while I'm at it why don't I just go ahead and pull the trigger now,' look. "Thanks but no thanks, Spencer! I think I'd rather go dancing with a starved mountain lion!"

Spencer would have been offended if he wasn't scared shitless that his favorite Head Detective was about to get himself killed. "First off, I've been dancing with mountain lions and you'd be surprised at how agile they are… like butterflies landing softly on flower pedals! It was beautiful, Gus cried! And second, take my hand before you get yourself _KILLED_!" Shawn could see Lassiter hesitate, glancing at the statue. He knew if the Detective made a grab for it he'd be sealing his fate and ending his life. He couldn't let that happen. "Damn it, Lassie, for once in your life just… _TRUST ME_!"

Immediately Lassiter looked back at him, and suddenly the conflict in his eyes was gone as a look of determination took its place. He'd seen that look in Gus' eyes every time Shawn asked for him to take a chance despite his friend's reservations. The Detective gave a short nod, swallowing hard. "Okay," he whispered, probably not expecting Shawn to hear it, but he had, and he couldn't ignore how his heart soared upon hearing that one simple word. Seconds later Lassiter reached out and grabbed Shawn's hand, and Spencer immediately began pulling him up onto the ledge.

* * *

Charlie Keller was caught hours later by Juliet O'Hara, _with_ back-up. Eventually after an hours wait rescue crews had managed to pull Spencer and Lassiter from off the ledge, finding them holding on to each other for dear life, extremely exhausted and beyond caring how 'gay' it might look. Of course Gus hadn't been able to resist a comment or too right before Shawn had smacked the back of his head. Although, he'd gotten over the embarrassment when everyone started calling Shawn a hero… considering the fact that he'd saved Lassiter's life and all. Shawn had been more than happy to take the title.

"… so there we were! Lassiter just barely hanging on… left only with a _pinky_ gripped tightly to the ledge," he told the crowd gathered before him as he stood near Juliet's desk, acting out his heroic actions. "I knew I had to act fast. At times like those you don't have time to think about your own safety. My buddy Lassie was in deep trouble and I had no choice but to save him. I'd tried to warn him about Keller. In my vision I could see him pushed over the edge, but I didn't have enough time to warn Lassie. Carly wanted to reach for the statue and try to pull himself up, but I could feel a strong vibration that if he grabbed for that statue he'd be getting scrapped off the curb below. Low and behold the rescue crews confirmed that there was a crack in the statue and he would have reached an untimely end if he hadn't listened to me." Shawn paused his story to give Lassiter a charming smile, watching the Detective, sitting at his desk working, roll his eyes and grumble something under his breath. "I screamed at him to take my hand instead. I could see the hesitation in his eyes. Would he trust my divined abilities… or trust his own gut feeling. I must have been convincing because the next thing I knew he was grabbing my hand… and I immediately pulled him to safety. After that it was a simple matter of keeping us both alive until help could arrive."

"Aw man… I can't believe you risked your life like that just to save Detective Lassiter! I mean, weren't you afraid?!" asked Buzz McNab, standing in the very front of the crowd that had gathered to hear Shawn's amazing story. His eyes were lit up like a puppy staring at expensive shoes just begging to be chewed.

"Psychics don't feel fear, Buzz… they use it! When you're at one with the spirit world not even death scares you anymore."

Gus snorted behind him, and Shawn gave him a quick glare before turning back to his adoring fans. "Okay, okay! Break it up! Don't you people have work to do?!" Lassiter snapped, standing up from his desk.

Shawn frowned as everyone seemed to separate, returning to their duties while talking amongst each other… probably about his mad hero skills. "Aw come on Lassie, just because I saved your life doesn't mean you were any less heroic. I mean, you're the one that went against his instincts and _trusted_ me. Me, the man you've labeled as a fraud all this time and you put your life in my hands."

Lassiter sighed, rubbing his forehead for a moment. "Spencer, just… go bother someone else," he muttered in annoyance.

"Lassie, there's no one else in this world I'd rather bother right now, than you!" he told the Detective, jumping to sit on the man's desk. "We both know the only real reason you want me to leave is because now that I'm this big hero… you're finding yourself strangely attracted to me. Don't worry; it happens to a lot of people. I have a magnetic personality. You were bound to be pulled in sometime. Don't fight it, Lassie… embrace it."

Shawn watched in amusement as Lassie immediately grew red. "Get off my desk or you really _will_ end up being one with the spirit world," he growled through gritted teeth.

Gus raised an eyebrow. "Uh Shawn, I'd listen to him if I were you."

Shawn let out a drawn out sigh, slowly getting up. He'd faced death enough… he wasn't about to tempt fate. "Come on Gus; let's get us some pineapple smoothies from Jamba Juice! Saving lives is extremely exhausting."

"Wait what about-"

"Yes Gus, of course we're getting papusas!"

"I heard that!" agreed Gus, suddenly excited.

Shawn raised an eyebrow, enjoying the view of his safe and sound Lassie for a moment before he headed out the SBPD with his best buddy by his side.

* * *

It hadn't taken long after Gus dropped Shawn off for Henry to come banging on his door shouting about watching a news story featuring an interesting story about rescue crews saving the lives of two men associated with the SBPD, including Shawn's little comments about saving Lassie's life by slipping out onto the ledge to pull the Head Detective to safety. Shawn had immediately rolled his eyes and played off the whole thing, though it was good to know his father worried about him. _"As nice as you worrying about me is… you can relax now. Besides, your son is a local hero! I'm this close to getting a movie written about me,"_ he'd said, emphasizing his words as he moved his hand up, pointer finger and thumb close with only half an inch between them… cause he really was close considering how many times he ended up on the news. His father had immediately muttered something smart before heading toward the door, complaining about how 'close' he was to having a heart attack because his son had a death wish. Shawn thought he was being a tad over dramatic, but chose not to say out loud for once.

After that he'd found himself undressing to take a quick shower. Minutes after finishing, busy drying his hair, wearing nothing but his boxers and a white t-shirt, he heard another knock on the door. There were only two people that went to his apartment, and that was Gus and Henry, so he didn't bother trying to grab pants. "Coming!" he called, running to the door to let (probably Gus) in. Imagine his surprise when instead he found Head Detective Carlton Lassiter at the door, looking extremely uncomfortable and just a bit on edge… then again, that part was normal… him coming to Shawn's apartment was not. "Lassie! Isn't this a surprise! Let me guess… you've come for my autograph! Now I will sign body parts, but I don't do butts."

Lassiter's eyes narrowed for a moment. "Think again Spencer."

Shawn raised an eyebrow. "Okay fine… I do butts, but I'll need a better pen."

"For cryin' out loud, Spencer! Will you just shut up already and let me in!" Lassiter snapped.

Shawn frowned. "Fine, but only because you asked oh so nicely," he told him, moving to the side to let the other man in.

Lassiter walked inside, looking even more on edge than before as he looked around Shawn's apartment. "Good god, it's a bigger mess here than at the Psych office," he muttered. Shawn would have had a retort, but the Detective spoke before Shawn could even open his mouth. "Look, I just came here… to say thank you, for what you did today. You saved my ass, and I appreciate it." Spencer would have laughed at the pained look on Lassie's face, but he was too busy being surprised.

"Don't mention it, dude. Couldn't just let you fall… I mean, I happen to like that ass. It's firm, yet surprisingly soft."

Lassiter sighed. "Do you really have to do that? I'm trying to be serious here, Spencer! If I'd tried to pull myself up using that statue I would have died!"

Shawn could see the near miss was bothering the Detective. "But you didn't… you trusted me instead." He wasn't quite sure why those were the words that chose to came out, but it wasn't until after he said them that he began to wish he could take them back.

Carlton regarded Spencer curiously for a moment. "I may not believe you're a psychic, Spencer, and God _knows_ we don't always agree… but when it really matters, I _do_ trust you. You've proven that much more than once."

It was an honest moment between the two of them, and Shawn ignored how fast his heart was beating upon hearing Lassie's words. He wasn't quite sure why he'd taken that step towards Lassiter, and he certainly hadn't planned on leaning up and kissing the Detective, but at the end of the day Shawn liked surprises… even when he was surprising himself. Better yet was the surprise he received upon realizing Carlton Lassiter was kissing him back. Shawn ran his fingers through Lassie's hair, enjoying the feel of the slightly larger man's body against his as he was backed into a wall. Suddenly his mouth was being plundered and it seemed Lassie kissed the same way he did everything else… lots and lots of aggression. He was an alpha male if ever Shawn met one, and the fake psychic was sure he'd just won the lottery. It seemed like hours before Lassiter finally pulled away, looking just as surprised as Shawn was. Spencer immediately smiled. "You know, I'm thinking we should save the autograph till after sex," he remarked.

Lassie's glare of doom immediately returned. "Normally this would be the time I'd tell you to shut up, but seeing as that never works, I think I'll save my breath and just shut you up myself," he muttered, kissing Shawn once more. Shawn had to admit, of all the ways he'd expected Lassie to shut him up, he'd never quite thought of making out. Shawn groaned as Lassiter grinded against him.

"Seriously Lassie, I think we should take this to another room. And bring your cuffs," Shawn whispered when they were forced to come up for air.

Lassiter raised an eyebrow. "And exactly what do you have in mind?"

Shawn just smiled. "Do you trust me?"

Carlton snorted. "Call me crazy… but I suppose I do."

Spencer gave him a quick kiss, pulling him by his belt toward the bedroom. "I would never call you crazy, Lassie. Maybe a little unbalanced, but never crazy. Now time for bed… with hot gorilla sex!"

"You mean monkey sex… hot monkey sex," Lassie corrected, looking just a bit hesitant, though obviously aroused.

"I've heard it both ways."

The End


End file.
